En la tierra como en el infierno
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Vio su mundo hacerse pedazos frente a sus ojos, aquél que se hizo cargo de él, aquél que demostró amor incondicional en una causa perdida como él... simplemente se iba. ¿Por qué el mundo debía ser tan cruel para alguien como Yamazaki?


**Notas del autor:**

 **Este coso es mi segundo fanfic de King of Figthers, al principio tuve miedo (y lo sigo teniendo) de adentrarme a un fandom como este, no sé si haré un gran trabajo o uno mediocre exponiendo mis historias con ciertos personajes, estoy tratando de evadir la monotonía en mi vida, lo mismo hago con lo que escribo, quise hacer algo nuevo con personajes nuevos.**

 **Agradezco al usuario c62 por haber leído mi fanfic, aprecio mucho tu review. Yashiro es mi personaje favorito, uno de los tres hombres que realmente me agradan de KOF, siendo Yamazaki quien lidera el puesto Chris con el tercero.**

 **Es mi primera vez tratando con una personalidad tan curiosa como lo es con la de Ryuji Yamazaki, aunque sean 600 palabras, fueron las más difíciles de mi vida, usualmente estaría escribiendo algo guro con él. qué se yo, alguna masacre o algo sádico pero, como he dicho acerca de la monotonía, quería intentar otras cosas, ponerlo en un escenario distinto. No encontré la parte del intro y, la única información disponible fue la fuente de Wikia, específicamente la The King of Figthers wiki en español, otras páginas mostraban exactamente el mismo contenido así que, como yo soy editor en la plataforma, decidí tomar algunos datos canónicos.**

 **Yamazaki es mi husbando alv.**

 **Los personajes que este coso tiene no son de mi propiedad, hago uso de ellos para mero entretenimiento, no planeo, no me interesa y no deseo lucrar con ellos.**

Si tan solo se hubieran negado a aceptar dicha propuesta, si el negocio nunca se hubiera acordado tal vez, quizás tal vez debido al peligro en los terrenos bestiales en los que estaban involucrados, él estaría vivo, estaría a su lado.

Yamazaki veía a su mentor ahogarse con su propia sangre, con horror estaba siendo hipnotizado por tan terrible escenario, obligado a asistir el inerte cuerpo, rodeándolo con sus brazos lamentando su pérdida. Todo se volvió blanco, Ryuji no podía escuchar nada, no pudo sentir o hacer algo verdaderamente significativo en ese momento, cuando abrió los ojos, habían personas masacradas alrededor, al parecer traidores, quizás algún topo. Enloqueció, no pudo creer que podía hacer cosas con más bestialidad que estando consiente de sus acciones, de ver que el único cuerpo sin partes faltantes era el de la persona que llegó a estimar, del su razón, su todo.

Cargó con el fallecido, no le dio asco acariciar su cabello, tocar su rostro y contemplar su cuerpo, tanto en vida como en la muerte era bello, no podía negarlo, no podía ser hipócrita ante eso.

Si él decía que matara, lo hacía sin pensarlo dos veces.

Si él decía que hiciera daño, lo hacía sin importar edad, sexo o nacionalidad.

Si él decía una orden, Yamazaki la cumplía a toda costa para contentarlo, buscar una sonrisa esbozada de sus labios.

Vendería su alma si tan solo eso le permitía regresar a un mundo terrenal, compartir con él de su tiempo, decirle tantas cosas que nunca pudo porque los deberes siempre se interponían.

Lo colocó con cuidado a la parte trasera de un vehículo, lo acostó, parecía que dormía, que estaba en un profundo sueño, que en algún momento le vería otra vez. ¿Por qué tenían que quitarle a la única persona que vio algo bueno en un monstruo como él? ¿Por qué fueron tan injustos en arrebatarle a la persona que hizo rol de padres y diseñó un futuro perfecto? uno donde estarían juntos para toda la eternidad.

Subió al asiento del conductor, accionó la pequeña palanca y comenzó su viaje de regreso a su guarida. Estaba tan avergonzado de sí mismo, ¿con qué cara se presentaría con sus compañeros? no podía decir que simplemente cayó al piso y no se volvió a levantar, que murió bajo la protección de un asesino que le juró lealtad.

Su mente no pensaba en otra cosa que en eso, la partida de su mentor.

* * *

Cuando mataba, lo hacía tan rápido que no se daba cuenta de sus acciones. Reconocía en sus manos el color rojo, mismo que predominaba manchando sus guantes negros, lo mismo hacía con su ropa.

Algunas veces lo hacía por placer, otras porque el objetivo o en su caso el enemigo era bastante escurridizo, como una cucaracha que escapa, que lucha por su vida mientras evade cualquier trampa y existe algo que la persigue. Lo mismo se daba con esa clase de presas de Yamazaki, las castigaba por no dejarse matar tan fácil, los torturaba hasta que ellos dejaban de gritar o pedían piedad, deseaban nunca haber nacido.

Su voz nunca desapareció, le motivaba a hacer bien su trabajo, que nunca llegara a fallar como lo hizo con él y, que siguiera sus salvajes instintos. Porteger el producto, sino lo haría ver su cuerpo podrido con el pasar de los años, le haría volver a ver ese trágico día del pasado, de lo inútil que fue. +

Quizás nunca llegaría a conocer a alguien como él.

Si lo hacía, pobre de él.

Pobre de aquél que llegara a penetrar su corazón.

No lo mataría.

No lo torturaría,

No lo lastimaría.

Lo haría suyo.

Lo haría su propiedad.


End file.
